


Brian Screws It

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Hmm..Justin has had enough. A stupid one this is, but I don't have the heart to delete it. I corrected the mistakes I had made earlier.





	Brian Screws It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin headed to Brian's office, Cynthia yelling after him:"Justin! You can't go in right now. He's having a meeting!"  
Justin stopped just as he was about to push down the handle of the door.

He turned around and the pain he felt was glittering out of his eyes.  
"He's fucking some guy, isn't he?" Justin asked with his voice trembling.

 

The fake smile, which Cynthia had on her face, faded.  
She didn't need to answer, because the answer was written all over her face.  
Justin shook his head with disappointement and turned around to face the door which led to Brian's office.

The Venetian blinds were closed, but he could sence the activities which were going on in the other room. Tears were welling in his eyes, as he raised his hand to touch the window of the door.

"Goodbye, Brian" he whispered and swallowed hard.  
"Justin..." Cynthia yelled after him, when Justin began to run to the elevator and so on out of the building.

 

**-**

 

Ten minutes later the door of Brian's office opened and a green-eyed twenty-five years old hunk walked out.

He had a pair of snickers on his legs and tight black jeans, which highlighted his perfectly thin behind. When the man disappeared to one of the elevators, Cynthia walked into Brian's office.

 

She stood on the door for a moment, looking at Brian with disgust in her eyes.  
"What?!" Brian roared from behind his desk.  
"Brian..." she started, but didn't know how to continue.  
"Just spill it, okay?"   
"Justin came here, while you were...um.....you know" 

 

Brian bounched up. "He came here!? Oh fuck!"  
"Well, yeah" she responded, even though she knew it wasn't meant as a question.

Cynthia had never seen Brian act the way he now did. He was almost in panic. His hands were shaking and those unreadable-eyes of his, were dialeted and spinning around.

"And I fucking promised that I wouldn't fuck around anymore..."

 

"Then why on Earth did you, Brian?" Cynthia couldn't help not to ask.

Brian stared at the ceiling as if he was about to cry. He swallowed hard and lowered his gaze to Cynthia.  
"I can't answer that" Brian mumbled.  
"Why not?"  
"I just can't!" Brian said and marced out of the office.

When he got into the elevator, he leaned to the mirroir wall.  
"Oh God".. he sighed.

**-**

 

As Brian stepped out of the elevator, he saw Justin sitting at a nearby bench outside of the building, his face in his hands.

Slowly he walked towards the bench. His heart was pounding so hard that he thought it was going to jump out of his chest.

 

When Brian reached the bench, he sat next to the crying blond and put his hand on to Justin's shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!" Justin screamed and yanked himself from Brian's touch.

"Just don't touch me" he said again, but with more calmer voice, and moved away from Brian to the other end of the bench.

The wooden bench wasn't even one and a half metre long, but it felt like there was a light year between them.

"I'm sorry" Brian said and leaned his back to the bench.  
Justin laughed without an inch of joy in his voice.   
"You're not sorry, Brian. You're just sorry that you got caught" He said and stood up. 

Justin took one step forwards and turned to see Brian.  
Brian was now sitting straight and looking at the ground.

"I AM sorry, Justin...I shouldn't have promised you anything 'cause I have no fucking control of my doings...That shit just happens"

 

"And that's why I can't stand you anymore, Brian" He snapped and stood up once again.  
"It never bothered you before. Why does it now?" Brian asked and grabbed hold on Justin's wrist.

 

Justin stood in front of the bench, his back to Brian's direction and stayed that way. He made no attempt to turn around, but didn't try to fight back, when Brian put his arms to his waist and turned him slowly, but surely around.

 

"That's where you're wrong. It did bother me, I just didn't tell you" Justin looked straight into Brian's hazel eyes and sighed.  
"I just didn't tell you" He repeated.

 

"Well, you should've have." Brian said and tightened his hold on Justin's waist.  
"You shoud've have told me"

 

"It wouldn't have made any difference, Brian..." Justin whispered and looked at the older man. But as Brian reached those blue eyes of his, Justin turned his gaze away and mumbled: "I can't see you anymore"

 

Brian sat there, still holding on to Justin's waist, trying to realise what Justin had just said.  
"Ever?" He finally got out of his mouth.

Justin swallowed and bit his lower lip, trying to keep himself from crying.  
"Ever" He answered as loud as he could, but it was barely above a whisper.

Brian released Justin's waist and stood up from the bench.

For a moment he was tempted to sweep his fingers through Justin's beautifully blond hair for the last time, and he acted upon it.   
He lifted his hand up to Justin's cheek and slowly dragged his fingers over the soft skin and through the blond, long-ish hair.

Brian looked into Justin's gleaming eyes, tried to stop his stomach from turning up and down and nodded.   
"Have a nice life" He whispered and started to make his way to his jeep.

Justin was no longer able to hold back his tears, so he let them fall down his cheeks.

He knew that for a long shot he had done the right thing, but now it felt more like the biggest mistake of his life. 

Justin turned around to watch Brian walk away, but when he saw how relaxed Brian was with his moves, he felt angry and shouted after him: " Fuck you, Brian! Fuck you!"

 

Brian froze in his steps and turned around. 

"Your decision!" He shouted and waved his hands in the air, as to proove his point.

Justin looked at Brian, who was standing not even five metres from where he stood, and bit his tongue. 

Brian looked so good. But sometimes looks isn't everything. If a person has a great body, incredibly hazely eyes and beautiful brown hair, it doesn't mean that he can treat you like shit. That was exactly what Brian had done; treated Justin like shit. Even though Brian had his soft side, he didn't use it very often. Once in a year, if even that often.

That didn't change the fact that Justin loved him. 

"I still love you" Justin whispered. It was not directed at Brian, but somehow he needed to say it out loud. In a way he wanted Brian to hear it, in a way he didn't.

Brian heard it, but didn't react. He just stood in his place and watched Justin.  
The blond looked so innocent, cute and beautiful, as he stood there with his eyes shedding tears and his hair still tousled after Brian's touch.  
Neither of them made the move towards each other, only stared.

Finally Brian turned around and started his journey to the jeep. "So do I, Sunshine.." he whispered.


End file.
